User blog:LeeHatake93/Persona 4 x Naruto: Storm Arena
''Persona 4 x Naruto: Storm Arena (ペルソナ4×ナルト：ストームアリーナ Perusona 4 × Naruto: Sutōmu Arīna in Japan)'' is a hypothetical crossover of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. It would be released in 2015, preceding the announcement of Storm 4. Gameplay The gameplay is taken from Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, with some elements taken from the original Storm, such as cinematic introductions for the fighters, ultimate impact attacks, stage transitions (a re-imagining of the wall battle mechanic), permanent awakening for certain characters, and clashes. The game also retains Revolution's system of character types, however, instead of being split into Ultimate Jutsu, Awakening, and Drive types, the character type mechanic instead functions as a means of alternate movesets for certain fighters, and for the Persona characters, inherits Arena Ultimax's system of Shadow character types. Also inherited from Persona 4 Arena are status ailments, such as shock, burn, and freeze. Additionally, it would introduce Storm 4's armor break system, where characters that take substantial damage will have torn clothing and visible scarring. Though the game would be developed on the Ultimate Ninja Storm engine, it would use Atlus' graphical style, looking similar to games like Catherine and Persona 5. Story The original story to this game is under development, however, similar to how Arena Ultimax featured the original Persona 4 Arena story and how Storm Revoution has an additional game mode called Ninja Escapades, this game would have a flashback story mode that recounts the events from Persona 3, Persona 4, Arena/Ultimax, Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden that took place before the crossover. This game mode is called "Historic Escapades". In the style of Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, Historic Escapades tells a story from the point of view of a few notable playable characters in the roster, namely Elizabeth, Aigis, Yu Narukami, Labrys, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Hashirama Senju. The following sections detail the characters' stories and what battles take place in them. Elizabeth Elizabeth's story recounts the events of Persona 3, telling Minato Arisato's story. It features notable boss battles against the Shadows during Full Moon Operations, and the fights against Strega. Additionally, when players attain the True Ending of Story Mode, they can unlock an alteration of the story that follows the storyline of the female protagonist of Persona 3 Portable. Completing the P3 story unlocks Ryoji, while completing the P3P story unlocks Makoto Yuki. Aigis Aigis' story recounts the events of Persona 3 FES: The Answer. Completing this story unlocks Aigis' Wild Card variation. Yu Yu Narukami's story recounts the events of Persona 4 and Persona 4 Golden, and includes the battles against the Investigation Team's Shadow Selves, the two Sagiris, Kusumi-no-Okami, and Izanami. Completing this story unlocks the Golden variations of the Investigative Team. Labrys Labrys' story recounts the events of Persona 4 Arena and Arena Ultimax. Completing this story unlocks Teddie's General Teddie variation. Naruto Naruto's story recounts the events of Naruto Shippuden from his homecoming up to the revival of the Ten-Tails, though it only focuses on major battles from'' Shippuden'', namely those featured as boss battles in the Ultimate Ninja Storm series, and primarily focuses on Naruto's side of the story. Completing this story unlocks an additional chapter called Road to Ninja, and completing that chapter unlocks Menma as a fighter. Sasuke Sasuke's story recounts the events of Naruto Shippuden through his point of view, beginning with the Sasuke Reunion arc and ending with the revival of the Hokage. Completing this story unlocks the Reanimation costumes for the Hokage. Kakashi Kakashi's story recounts the events of Part I of Naruto, and specific parts of the Fourth Great Ninja War during Shippuden. It covers Kakashi's battles against Zabuza, Itachi, and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, while also recounting Naruto and Sasuke's pre-''Shippuden'' rivalry. Completing this story and the Hashirama story unlocks an additional chapter based on Kakashi's youth, and completing that also unlocks Rin Nohara as a fighter. Hashirama Hashirama's story is known as the Hokage History Arc, and covers Hashirama and Madara's past, Hiruzen and Orochimaru's past, Minato Namikaze's battle against the Masked Man during the Nine-Tails attack on Konoha, and Hiruzen's final battle against Orochimaru. Completing this story also unlocks an additional chapter in Kakashi's story, based on his youth. Roster The Persona roster is taken directly from Arena Ultimax, ''with additional characters from ''Persona 3. The Naruto roster is taken from Storm Revolution, and only includes characters from Naruto Shippuden. Character Types This is a list of character types, Persona/Tailed Beasts/Summonings, and awakenings that characters would have in the game. In the case of Persona characters, character types refer to Standard and Shadow types, with a few unique types, such as Aigis (Wild Card) and Minato Arisato (Messiah). In the case of Naruto Shippuden characters, Types refer to alternate movesets for the characters, or preselectable Awakenings, like in the PS2 Ultimate Ninja ''series and the first ''Storm game. Due to the different natures of character types, the Persona and Naruto characters will be listed in separate tables. In place of Personas, the Naruto characters that are applicable are paired with either Tailed Beasts or Summoning Jutsu. For example, Gaara is paired with Shukaku, despite the two having been separated in Shippuden, and Orochimaru is paired with the snake, Manda. Likewise, all characters from Persona 3 who were playable in Arena Ultimax have their Ultimate Persona by default, however, their P3 variations are paired with their initial Personas, though they have access to their Ultimate Personas when they activate their Awakening. Likewise, the members of Inaba's Investigative Team have their initial Persona by default, and Awaken to their Ultimate Personas from Persona 4 Golden. Their Golden ''variations equip their Ultimate Personas from the original ''Persona 4. Additionally, the Shadow Types of Persona 4 characters awaken to the Boss versions of their Shadow Selves, with the exception of Yu Narukami. Likewise, General Teddie replaces a Golden variation of Teddie, so he equips Kamui by default when wearing his Summer Vacation outfit. Stages TBA... Category:Blog posts